


In Plain Sight

by Marvel_fanatic



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andley - Freeform, BVB, M/M, Mer AU, engaged andley, pre established andley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_fanatic/pseuds/Marvel_fanatic
Summary: Andy and Ashley have been together for over 3 years, they've told each other everything and trust each other with their lives. But, one secret has yet to be shared, a secret that can change their lives forever, a secret that's…hiding in plain sight.





	1. Chapter 1

Andy smiled when the scent of bacon filled my nose, the sizzle of the grease on the hot pan. He smiled when he looked down and saw the black and red band on his left ring finger. He still got butterflies whenever he saw it or put it on for the day.

He turned and went to the griddle, mixing the pancake batter that had risen slightly to get the air bubbles out and ladle it out onto the hot griddle top.

"Something smells good." 

Andy smiled when he heard Ashley's tired voice break through the silence of their condo.

"Happy birthday baby." Andy turned and smiled, taking in Ashley shirtless in plaid pj pants with bed head.

"The best gift is you being here." Ashley smiled, walking over and gently kissing Andy.

"So, I can stop making you breakfast?" Andy questioned with a smirk.

"Well, I'm not opposed to that idea." Ashley smiled softly, "but you in the kitchen is kind of a terrifying thought."

"I can cook you dick." Andy laughed shoving Ashley back.

"Andy darling, I love you. But, your kitchen skills need some work, and by skills I mean lack of. Where'd you learn to make bacon and pancakes?" Ashley questioned with a small smirk.

"Chuppy." Andy mumbled just under his breath, their drummer has his ways in the kitchen. Andy asked him for some lessons so he could make his amazing fiancé some a birthday breakfast.

"CC?" Ashley asked with a laugh. "You endured cooking lessons with Chuppy just to make me birthday breakfast?" Ashley laughed, CC was a nightmare with anyone helping him in the kitchen, he hated not being in control of his kitchen.

"I wanted to make something special for you baby, it's also the 3 month anniversary of us being engaged." Andy smiled softly, playing with the engagement ring on his finger, eyeing Ashley's nearly identical chrome and black ring.

“3 months of wedding planning, and we finally possibly have a date.” Ashley laughed.

“Well, with a schedule as busy as ours, we have to plan far in advance.” Andy laughed, flipping the pancakes.

“October is perfect for us, off tour, down time before the new album.” Ashley smiled walking over and slinging his arms around Andy’s waist, lightly kissing Andy’s neck, smirked when he heard Andy moan lightly.

“Still tended there baby?” Ashley questioned with innocence.

“Your hickies stay on me for weeks Ash, my neck is always tender after you give me one.” Andy chuckled lightly.

“Not my fault you bruise so easily.” Ashley smirked and kissed Andy’s neck again, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh.

Andy let out an involuntary moan as he legs buckled and he caught himself on the counter. “Can you not do that while I’m in front of a hot griddle babe, I don't want to spend your birthday in the hospital.”

“I suppose you’re right love, I don't want my adorable fiancé getting hurt yet again.” Ashley smiled kissing the side of Andy’s head before making his way to the stove top and checking on the bacon.

“I don’t get hurt that often.” Andy pouted as he moved the finished pancakes from the griddle to a plate.

“Well, you did a lot in the early days, but you’re getting better love.” Ashley smiled softly as Andy, placing the bacon on a separate plate and draining the grease into an old washed out beer can to let it cool. “I mean, 6 months since your last significant injury of illness. I think that’s a record.” He chuckled lightly.

“Says the one that fell out of the bus.” Andy taunted back with a smirk.

“So, my one injury that wasn't my fault compared to your many?” Ashley questioned as he picked up the plate of crispy bacon and walked overt Andy, going on his toes so his and Andy’s lips could meet.

“You’re lucky you’re cute Purdy.” Andy grumbled before smiling, grabbing the plate of flat, fluffy pastries and placing them on the kitchen table next to the bacon.

“You’re the one that said yes to being a Purdy.” Ashley called with a laugh as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of orange juice and maple syrup and one of their fans from Canada had sent them.

“Hey, Andy Purdy has a nice ring to it don't you think?” Andy questioned as he grabbed glasses and cutlery, jumping as he turned around and was face to face with Ashley.

“Andy Purdy has an amazing ring to it.” He smiled softly before pulling Andy down for a soft sweet lingering kiss, their lips moving together as they poured their love and passion for each other into the kiss.

“I cant wait to make it official.” Andy whispered again Ashley’s lips, eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling go Ashley’s thin soft lips on his.

“Just 8 more months baby, then we’ll officially be Mr. and Mr. Purdy.” Ashley murmured back before pulling away, staring at Andy with pure adoration in his eyes.

“8 months too long.” Andy mumbled earning a laugh from Ashley as the two made their way to the table and made their plates of bacon and pancakes. Andy having a near ridiculous amount of syrup on his and Ashley with a respectable but still reasonable amount on his.

The couple continued on with their breakfast, soon getting to the topic of wedding planning.

“So, indoor or outdoor?” Andy questioned while chewing on some bacon.

“I’m impartial to either.” Ashley shrugged, “I think we should just look for a venue we like.” He smiled softly, still not believing he was going to be married to the most amazing man he knew.

“I’ve always liked the beach but that seems too cold for October, so maybe a garden of some sort. Gives you a chance to design the shit out of the reception hall.” Andy smirked, knowing Ashley was itching to have a say in any of the design aspects of anything that was going to be at their wedding.

“Babe, you had me at design.” Ashley smirked, raising his glass of juice, Andy smirked back and raised his of water. They clicked the glasses together but Andy’s slipped, crashing onto the table and soaking Ashley.

Ashley was instantly on his feet, making his way towards their bedroom, yelling at Andy for getting his hair wet.

Andy could only laugh, if there was one thing about Ashley that would never change, it was his hatred of getting his hair wet when he didn't intend on getting it wet. He jumped when his train of thought was cut short as he heard a crash from upstairs.

“You okay babe?” He called getting up to check on Ash if he didn't answer.

“Fine, just dropped the hair dryer.” Was the call back and Andy shrugged, going to clean up the spilt drink and put everything in the dishwasher.

 

Ashley sighed in relief when he heard Andy start to clean up the kitchen, he didn't have to worry about Andy wanting to check on him. He grunted as he pushed himself up on his forearms and help himself up, with a strong push he managed to flip himself over, a sharp slap ringing though the bathroom as he laid back and grabbed the towel that was on the rack. The hair dryer was on the counter, no way he’d be able to reach it.

With a sigh he pushed himself up so his back was supported by the edge of their tub, staring multiple patches of black scales that dotted his torso his eyes drifting to the long shinning black fishtail that was where his legs were supposed to be, well if he was human that’s where his legs would’ve been.


	2. Errands

Ashley was starting to lose patience as he continued to rub down his tail with the towel he grabbed on the rack, a majority of his tail was fairly dry but it was having trouble reaching his tail fin. He grumbled in relief when the familiar tingling sensation as his tail turned back to his legs, the patches of scales on his upper body faded, and his gills sealed and vanished.

He shakily stood up, regaining his balance and feeling in his legs before going to his and Andy’s bedroom, grabbing his chain necklace that Andy had gotten for him on his birthday 2 years prior and had the strongest protection charm on it because of it being purely metal from the earth and it holding sentimental value for him.

He clipped it on and grabbed his phone, going to his group chat that he had with some of his closest friends that were also mer, quickly typing out a message

_So, how the fuck to you perform a protection charm again?_

He watched at Jackie, the first mer he met on land replied right away

_Did you forget again Purdy? I thought you would’ve had it memorized by now considering a majority of your jewelry collection is charmed._

He rolled his eyes and typed out a reply as he made his way downstairs back to where Andy was.

_I’m sorry if I have a lot on my mind right now with wedding planning and tour prep, plus I can’t really save something like that to my phone without Andy questioning shit._

He turned off his phone when he rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen, smiling gently when he saw Andy putting away the dishes, he couldn’t help but sneak a look at Andy’s ass as Andy was bent over and putting away the griddle.

“Nice ass Biersack.” He smirked, placing his phone face down on their kitchen island before walking around it to stand next to Andy as he straightened up.

“I would hope you like it.” Andy smirked at Ashley, “Considering your dick was in it last night, and many times before that.”

“I more than like it babe, I love it.” Ashley bit his lip lightly as he pulled Andy down of an aggressive kiss.

The two pulled apart and smiled at each other, the kiss still lingering on their lips as they held each other and stared into the others eyes, crystal blue meeting honey brown.

“I love you Ashes.” Andy whispered softly.

“Love you too Ands.” Ashley smiled back, pulling Andy down for a softer kiss one more gentle that the one they had just had.

“I still can’t believe we’re getting married.” Andy smiled softly, lacing their fingers together, looking down at Ashley’s engagement ring.

“Believe it Andy, you’re gonna be Mr. Purdy soon.” Ashley smiled back, still not believing that he was going to be able to call this wonderful man his forever.

“After tour of course.” Andy chuckled softly, Ashley laughing along with him.

The band was about a week away from embarking on The Black Mass Tour, and there was still a lot to get done. Band rehearsals, meetings of their sound crew and their instrument techs. Ashley wanted to personally check on the inventory for merch and make sure everything was to his liking, they still had to pack and make sure they had everything, and finalize routes for the bus so they wouldn't get caught in major traffic. It was a lot, but they were used to it. It was a given to them to be busy at this time in the album cycle, being co-owners of the band and all.

“Of course tour.” Ashley smiled, “And you just reminded me, I need more conditioner for the road.”

“How about you make a run to pick up any toiletries be need and I’ll start pulling stuff to pack?” Andy questioned.

“Sounds like a plan babe.” Ashley grinned, “But this means I actually have to get dressed.”

“Dammit.” Andy pouted, knowing that he wouldn't be able to spend a day with Ash in their pjs.

“Tomorrow we’ll have a lazy day, promise.” Ashley said softly before kissing Andy’s cheek and making his way back to their bed room to get dressed and head out for the day.

“Later babe!” He called as he walked out the door and to his car, getting in and starting the ignition, letting his phone and music sync up as he pulled out of the drive way and made his way towards town.

He pulled up outside of Forgotten Saints and got out of the car, pushing the door to the store open and stepping in, smiling when he saw his own designs lining the shelves and racks of a corner of the store.

“Ash?” Ashley turned when he heard his name being called and smiled when he saw one of his oldest friends and owner of the store.

“Lexie.” He grinned seeing the warlock standing behind the counter of the front register.

“Hey Ash, how are you?” She smiled seeing him as he walked up.

“I’m good Lex, doing some last minute shopping for tour, you have the specialized bath bombs still right?” He questioned hopefully.

“For you Ash, I always keep extra.” She smiled reaching under the counter and pulling out a cardboard box and placing it on the counter. “This should also you about 3 months on tour.” She said checking picking up a plastic wrapped ball, “Two should make the standard bath feel like the ocean for you.” She smiled softly.

“Thanks Lex.” Ashley breathed in relief, he always struggled with finding time to have his tail out during tour.

“No problem Ash, I really hope you can tell Andy soon.” Lexie smiled softly, leaning again the glass top of the counter.

“Same.” Ashley sighed, “Also, can you perform a spell for me?”

“Sure thing Ash, what for?” She questioned.

“Mer protection, on my engagement ring, it’s pure earth metals.” Ashley sighed, pulling off his ring and placing it on the glass.

“You can’t do it Ash? You’re enchanted a majority of your jewelry collection.” Lexie questioned with concern.

“You know my magic is weak because of what I did in my past Lex, please. I want this to have the strongest enchantment on it.”Ashley sighed in frustration.

“Sure thing Ash, I know even with the amount of protection stuff you wear you still risk a turn. I’ll see how strong I can make it without attracting hunters.” She said picking up the ring and examining it.

“Thanks Lex.” Ashley breathed out. “I’m gonna go take innovatory of the APFI stuff while you work on that. Don’t want to leave without it and have Andy question why I don’t have my engagement ring.”

“Sure thing Ash, it should be longer than 20 minutes.” Lexie smiled, taking the ring into the back so she could charm it with her strongest enchantment.

Ashley walked back over to his small section of the store and started looking though what was on display, rearranging some items to give it a fresher look and refilling some shirts so that it would lessen the chance of them having creases.

Ashley stopped when he heard the door to the shop open, he straightened up and turned to go greet the customer since Lexie was busy with his ring.

He let out a small gasp when he collided with the customer and felt water spill over his bare arm.

“I-I’m sorry.” He managed to get out, looking for a towel to dry off so he wouldn’t turn, his necklace wouldn't be able to prevent a transformation with this amount of water covering him.

He turned to book it for the back room but was pulled back when he felt the mans hand around his other wrist. He let out a yelp at his legs fused together and his tail appeared, he fell to the ground, his black and chrome tail slapping down on the tiled floor of the store.

He managed to flip himself over and stared in horror at the man standing above him. His eyes shifted to a woman who was locking the door to the store and pulling the window shades down.

Ashley tried to pull himself away in swallowing in swallowing in fear as the man grinned at him, his eyes screaming greed.

“You’re gonna make us so much money with that pretty tail of yours.”


	3. Close Call

Ashley was in full on panic mode as he stared at the man standing above him. He was useless on land with his tail, he had no chance of escape.

“Get the hell away!” He tried to pull himself back but he had no grip on the smooth tiled floor of the store

“Why would we?” The man and his partner grinned.

“Your tail alone is worth thousands. You metallic shifters are as rare as they come.” The woman grinned hungrily at him, mainly his tail.

“My tail is scared beyond belief, you’ll make nothing for it.” Ashley argued back. He was coming up with bullshit, his tail was more damaged than most mers but because it went from a black to a metallic chrome in specific light he was one of the rarest species of merfolk, one highly sought by hunters, hence why his tail was so badly damaged in the first place. This wasn't the first time he had to deal with hunters wanting him for his scales.

“Even if your tail is damaged you yourself could be worth millions. Imagine what Marine Parks would do to get their hands on you. Imagine the world finally finding out about you merfolk, imagine the money you’d make that park.”

Ashley scrambled back more, managing to pull himself back slightly, tail sliding against the tile as he struggled to get away from the hostile people standing above him.

“No so fast fish boy.” Ashley let out a scream of pain when the woman stepped on his tail fin, the thin membrane splitting beneath her heel and sending waves of burning pain up Ashley’s body.

Ashley jumped and let out a scream of pain when he felt a scale being ripped from his tail. He held back tears as the pain set in even more, scales were rooted deep in the skin, they eventually fell out as the root dissolved in the skin, but this guy just pulled a new one that was rooted deep and was painful as hell.

“Get the hell away from him!” Ashley jumped when he felt magic wash around him and saw the two hunters fly back from him, he pushed himself up and turned to look behind him to see Lexie standing in the doorway to her back room, dark green tendrils of magic flowing around her as she glared at the two hunters.

“You will leave and never come back, you will leave and forget everything you witnessed here.” She spoke, never breaking eye contact with the two hunters. Her eyes were almost glowing green as she enchanted the two hunters to obey her words and mindlessly follow her commands.

“Yes Mistress.” The two spoke in a trancelike manor before walking out the door and leaving.

Ashley let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and let himself collapse onto the floor of the store staring at the ceiling, trying to will away the pain of his ripped scale and torn tail fin.

“Ash!” Lexie kneeled down next to him looking over his tail. “Are you okay?” She asked softly.

“Besides a torn fin and a ripped scale I’m peachy.” Ashley grunted out, he could feel the small trickle of blood that was running down his tail from where his scale was ripped from.

“Yeah that looks painful.” She winced, “I’ll see what I can do to heal it, but you know I’m better at protection and enchantment magic.” She said softly, eyeing Ashley’s injured tail.

“I don’t think it’s that bad, it’s just really sensitive areas that are injured.” Ashley mumbled, “Did you finish my ring?” He asked.

“Yeah I did.” She said as she flicked her wrist and Ashley felt warmth in his tail as her healing magic started to work itself into his injuries and repair the damaged areas.

“There, how’s that?” She questioned.

“Feels better.” Ashley said pushing himself up on his elbows and looking over his tail. “Yeah, still as damaged as usual. Just added a new scar to the collection.” He sighed. “You got anything to help me dry off?”

“Yeah I’ve got a few towels, ever look into getting your tail full healed?” She questioned as she got up and walked over to the front counter and grabbed the towels she kept beneath the register.

“I can’t, it’s been damaged for too long, there’s no point.” Ashley sighed, taking the towel from her and started rubbing down his tail attempting to dry his tail.

“Really?” Lexie questioned softly.

“Yeah.” Ashley sighed, pausing in rubbing down his tail and pointing at a patch of crashed scales on the top left side of his tail was, where his thigh would be if he had his legs. “That’s from when I took a harpoon through my tail when I was 9, after I healed my my family sent me to live on land with my grandparents on my mom’s side because it was too dangerous for me to live in the sea with a metallic shift.” He sighed, going back to drying off his tail.

“Damn, that must’ve hurt.” Lexie winced at the story.

“It was awful, I blacked out from the pain the second it hit me. My aunt was near and managed to get me and got me to a healer. Took months to properly heal, but my tail hasn't been the same since.” Ashley explained, going back to drying off his tail.

“Well, with any significant injury to muscle tissue, it will never perform like it once used to.” Lexie said as she sat back and watched Ashley, knowing the merman was sensitive about people touching his tail, for obvious reasons.

Trust me Lex, I know.” Ashley flashed her a small smile before going back to his tail. “I’ve taken some pretty sufficient damage over the years but there was some great healers in the reef where I grew up.” He said, Lexie watched his continued to dry off his tail, noticing he was being more gentle with certain areas compared to others.

She continued to watch her friend dry himself off and thoughts to herself. She and Ashley had known each other for years, since he first moved to LA and contacted her about the specialized powder that is now formulated into bath bombs that he uses religiously to mimic seawater in a plain old bathtub so his body would respond more naturally to the water and having his tail out. Over the years they had gotten to be close friends, Ashley had even set up Forgotten Saints as the home base for APFashion Inc. but he had always been quiet about his past and how he grew up, she knew he went though a lot which resulted with him moving on land at a young age but she didn't know much besides the big important stuff and didn't know what caused that to happen.

“I’m so sorry Ash.” Lexie said gently, watching as he friend successfully managed to dry himself off and got his legs back.

“Not your fault Lex. It’s the goddamn hunters who like shinny mer scales more than regular mer scales” Ashley flashed her a small smile before standing up and holding onto the display rack for a quick second to regain his bearings on his legs and shake them out.

“Why do hunters prefer your scales over other, even with so much damage done to your tail?” Lexie questioned softly giving Ashley his ring and taking the towel back from him.

“Honestly, I have no idea. It just became a thing that people wanted metallic shifting merfolk and it hasn't died down, maybe it’s the look of the scales, going from a random colour to a silver or a gold.” Ashley shrugged. “So many hunters were after me when I was young, that was the reason I moved on land with my grandparents on my moms side, I was 10 at the time.” Ashely sighed.

“Weren’t others in your family metallic shifts, I heard it’s hereditary.” Lexie asked watching her friends body language closely, noticing he was starting to tense up and looked to be close to shutting down and closing off from everyone.

“Only my parents were metallic shifts, I got mine from them. My grandparents on my dads side and aunts and uncles on my dads side didn't want to see me suffer the same fate my parents did.” He mumbled. Ashley rarely talked about why he moved on land and why his mothers parents were living on land. It was common for merfolk to fall in love with a human and marry them, like his dad did with his mom and now him with Andy, but his parents went though an ancient ritual that was rarely used in modern times. Allowing his once human mother to be turned into a mermaid.

“Do you mind if I asked what happened to your parents, I know you don't like talking about it so you don't have to if you don’t want to Ash, I’m just curious.” Lexie said softly, wanting to make sure Ashley knew he didn't have to answer.

Ashley took a deep breath and pushed back unpleasant memories, he knew he’d end up telling this story eventually, he wanted to explain everything to Andy after they got married and he’d be allowed by the supernatural council to reveal his true nature to Andy without dealing with any of the consequences. He took another deep breath and decided now would be a good time to practice his speech that he’d use for Andy, and also gauge how emotionally straining it’d be to tell this story of him, a merman ending up living on land.

“My parents were murdered in front of me.”


End file.
